A storage system can include data stored in storage devices. In some examples, storage controllers can manage access of the data in the storage devices. By distributing data across multiple storage devices and providing multiple storage controllers, data access throughput can be enhanced since data can be accessed from the multiple storage devices in parallel through respective storage controllers.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.